Maximum Ride IMing about life
by Orangeduck23
Summary: Maximum Ride and friends IMing because their bored. But they end up saying some pretty funny stuff. please review. Major FAX!.Please enjoy.: Thanks for all the reveiws! I hope u like it. Check out my other stories. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I don't not own the Maximum Ride books. James Patterson does. Please review what I write so I know if I should put up a next **

**chapter or not. This is my first Fanfic. So be nice. Hint – there's going to be a lot of FAX!!! **

**Max POV.**

After having gain our new freedom the flock and I were at my mom's house. (Dr. Martinez). Thank god people can just leave us alone

now. I was sick and tired of people attacking us every chance they got. _'Me too, Max.'_ '_Angel, sweetie can u get out of my head now.' _

_'Sorry…'_ No Angel wasn't really in my head. She has the mind reading ability, and also talking to fish, breathing under water, changing

the way she looks completely, and I think that's it. In case u don't know how old all of us our: I'm 14, Fang's 14, Iggy's also 14, Nudge is

11, The Gasman is 6 along with Angel. They're the only blood siblings among the six of us. Oh I almost there's also Total the talking dog

and his girlfriend Akila. I heard Angel giggle. And Total saying, " God, I can't believe u forgot I live here. Urg. How will I ever live

now?" "Outside." I answered. Then everybody laughed. "Max are you okay?" Asked Nudge. " Ya. I was just thinking." " If you say so."

She answered back. I rolled my eyes at Fang. He grinned. I really liked that grin. I heard Angel giggle again. I sighed in frustration.

"Where are you going, Max? Somewhere to be alone? With a certain someone, maybe?" Iggy asked. Fang must of heard because he

said. "That is it, you are so dead." Back to Iggy. Then Fang was chasing Iggy around the house. My mom came in. " No running in the

house. Please take it outside." She said. Then Fang stopped chasing Iggy. Iggy was now lying on the couch. While I was walking to me

room I heard Gazzy and Iggy talking. I knew it was about Fang and I, but I pretended like I can't hear them. "You know we have to stop

them some time." Fang said. I jumped. He always tries to scare me. " I know." I replied. Then I shut my door in his face. I have been

doing that a lot lately. I went to my bed and turned on my laptop.

IM Names

Alwaysincharge – Max

Blindkid – Iggy

Thequitetype - Fang

Mindreader – Angel

Talkalot - Nudge

Stinkykid – Gazzy

Alwaysincharge has created new a chat room

Thequitetype joined a created chat room

Mindreader joined a created chat room

Talkalot has joined a created chat room

Blindkid has joined a created chat room

Stinkykid has joined a created chat room

Alwaysincharge: Hola guys.

Thequitetype: Yo.

Talkalot: Hi Max!!

Stinkykid: Hi.

Blindkid: Hi!

Mindreader: Hi Nudge!

Stinkykid: Remember when Fang was chasing Iggy around the house. So funny!!

Talkalot: Totally!

Blindkid: I didn't think it was so funny.

Alwaysincharge: Good thing they didn't break anything. :)

Mindreader: Fang really wants to see Ur smile, Max!

Thequitetype: Angel!!

Talkalot: hahaha!!! So funny… Must… Breathe…

Stinkykid: hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!

Alwaysincharge: Angel!! What have I told u about that?

Mindreader: Not To…

Alwaysincharge: Exactly.

Mindreader: Sorry, Fang!!

Talkalot: *Snicker*

Blindkid: Bet that's not the only thing Fang wants to see.

Stinkykid: hahahahaha!!!!!!

Talkalot: Cant contain laughter… hahahahahaha!!!!!

Alwaysincharge: IGGY!!!!

Thequitetype: IGGY!!!!!!

Alwaysincharge: FANG!!!

Thequitetype: What did I do??

Stinkykid: hahahahaha!!!!

Talkalot: This is soooo funny!!

Blindkid: I havent had this much fun in a long time!

Alwaysincharge: Ugh!! BRB, Im going to get a lollipop.

Mindreader: Fang wants u to bring him one!!!

Thequitetype: Angel!!

Talkalot: hahahahaha!!! Sooo…. funny…hahaha!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: I don't own Maximum Ride or any other characters. James Patterson does. :) Please review so I know people are reading it and like it or want me to put up more chapters. Thanks so much to ****FreeSpirit329**** for making my day by being the first one to review my story. I wish the rest of you were just as brave. Just kidding. Now back to the story… **

IM Names

Alwaysincharge – Max

Blindkid – Iggy

Thequitetype - Fang

Mindreader – Angel

Talkalot – Nudge

Stinkykid – Gazzy

**Last time on Maximum Ride IMing about life… **

Alwaysincharge: Ugh!! BRB, Im going to get a lollipop.

Mindreader: Fang wants u to bring him one!!!

Thequitetype: Angel!!

Talkalot: hahahahaha!!! Sooo…. funny…hahaha!!!!

**(Chapter 2) **

**Max POV **

I went down to the kitchen after talking on a chat room for the afternoon. Besides a lollipop was calling my name, and apparently it was also calling

Fang's. There he was sitting on the counter like he was waiting for me. " What. Where you waiting for me or something?" I asked before I could think

about what I just said. " No. Where you waiting for me?" He asked. Okay now I was getting mad. " Wait. What do you mean? I was the one who

was getting the lollipop, not you" I blurted out. " Chill does it really matter? " He said. I grabbed my lollipop and went down the hallway to my room.

Fang was now following me. " Go away I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled. Then before he had a chance to respond, I slammed my door in his

face once again. Then after a while I heard his footstep lead to his room. Time to get on the chat room again.

Alwaysincharge has created new a chat room

Thequitetype joined a created chat room

Alwaysincharge: What do you want?

Thequitetype: *Shrugs* nothing…

Isn't he the silent time? Even over e-mail or whatever it's called.

Mindreader joined a created chat room

Mindereader: you two are still fighting? When are two just going amite that you two are crazy about each other. *Frustrated*.

Alwaysincharge: ANGEL!!

Thequitetype: ANGEL!!!!

Alwaysincharge: FANG!!!!!!!

Thequitetype: What did I do?!

Mindreader: Would you too just shut up already!!!!

Blindkid has joined a created chat room

Blindkid: Wow!! Did she just say that?

Alwaysincharge: . . . . .

Mindereader: I've only been in here 5 minutes and you two are driving me insane!! Just be quite about it already!!

Blindkid: Angel. I think somebody's a little upset.

Mindreader: If you had to listen to their minds al day about each other and then here them bicker the rest of the time you would be too!!

Stinkykid has joined a created chat room

Stinkykid: Whats with Angel?

Thequitetype: I don't really know.

Alwaysincharge has logged of created chat room.

Thequitetype has logged of created chat room.

Blindkid: this should get interesting. :)

I plopped down on my bed with a soft thud. God, what was with Angle today? I shouldn't give her sugar anymore. There was a soft knocking on my

door. I didn't need to be Angel to know who that was. " Come in.". And please hurry. Wait did I really just think that? Wow. He sat down on my

bed. " Can I have a lollipop?" asked Fang. That was totally not what I was thinking he was going to say. " I have the last one in my mouth." I

answered. " Then I'll just take it from you." And with that he took it out of my mouth and ran down the hall to his room. I ran after him. I really didn't

care about him taking it. I just wanted it because he wanted it now. Hahaha. I tackled him when he got to his room. We each landed with a thud on

his floor. I was on top of him and his arms came around me. I looked into his eyes and instantly I knew I shouldn't have. His eyes where a beautiful

chocolate brown and the sparkle in his eyes said that something was going to happen. I realized we were both breathing uneasy. Then before I

realized what happened he lifted his head and kissed me. Wow. I kissed Fang before but it wasn't as fun as this one. His lips where soft on top of

mine. And so sweet. Then all of a sudden I heard uncontrollable laughter coming form the doorway and instantly know that the flock had followed us.

I looked up to see that I was right. " Hey guys having fun down there?" Iggy said. I blushed a quickly got off Fang. All though I didn't want to.

**Please review so I know to add more chapters. :) I hope u liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: I don't own Maximum Ride once again James Patterson does. Thanks so much for all the people who reviewed. It means so much to me. Anyway here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

IM Names

Alwaysincharge – Max

Blindkid – Iggy

Thequitetype - Fang

Mindreader – Angel

Talkalot – Nudge

Stinkykid – Gazzy

Last time on Maximum Ride IMing about life…

I kissed Fang before but it wasn't as fun as this one. His lips where soft on top of

mine. And so sweet. Then all of a sudden I heard uncontrollable laughter coming form the doorway and instantly know that the flock had followed us.

I looked up to see that I was right. " Hey guys having fun down there?" Iggy said. I blushed and quickly got off Fang. All though I didn't want to.

**(Chapter 3)**

**Max POV**

I was sitting in my room thinking of the kiss that only happened minutes ago. Maybe I should go to the chat room right now. But I wont hear the end of it with Iggy. Oh well. I don't really care.

Alwaysincharge has created new a chat room

Mindreader joined a created chat room

Mindreader: That was so funny. I mean what happened earlier. :)

Alwaysincharge: Oh be quite Mrs.- PMS - earlier.

Mindreader: *Gasps*

Thequitetype joined a created chat room

Thequitetype: Yo…

Alwaysincharge: :)

Mindreader: hi Fang.

Blindkid has joined a created chat room

Blindkid: anybody has any lollipops left. Hahaha!

Talkalot has joined created chat room

Talkalot: OMG! I remember that. Can u believe they did that? I still think that was so cute. Expressly when they were caught kissing. Hahahahaha. Wow.

Alwaysincharge: Nudge. Calm down.

Talkalot: sorry…

Stinkykid has joined created chat room.

Stinkykid: that was so gross.

Thequitetype: you wont think that way in a couple of years.

Stinkykid: I doubt it. Girls are so gross.

Alwaysincharge: thanks a lot Gazzy.

Thequitetype has logged off created chat room.

Blindkid: one down one to go. Ha!

Alwaysincharge has logged off created chat room.

Talkalot: not again. :) Hahaha!

Stupid Iggy. He was so going to pay for those remarks. He is so going down. While thinking this I went to Fangs room so we could plot our revenge on Iggy. "Come in.," he answered. "Hey, want Iggy to get hurt really bad?" I asked him. "Sure." He answered. "Okay. Here's what we do." I said evilly….


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: once again I don't own Maximum Ride. Please Review or I wont put up a new chapter.**

**IM Names**

Alwaysincharge – Max

Blindkid – Iggy

Thequitetype - Fang

Mindreader – Angel

Talkalot – Nudge

Stinkykid – Gazzy

**Last time on Maximum Ride IMing about life…. **

Stupid Iggy. He was so going to pay for those remarks. He is so going down. While

thinking this I went to Fangs room so we could plot our revenge on Iggy. "Come in.,"

he answered. "Hey, want Iggy to get hurt really bad?" I asked him. "Sure." He

answered. "Okay. Here's what we do." I said evilly….

**(Chapter 4)**

After talking to Fang, I went back to my room to go on the chat room.

Alwaysincharge has created new a chat room

Mindreader joined a created chat room

Thequitetype joined a created chat room

Talkalot has joined created chat room

Stinkykid has joined created chat room.

Blindkid has joined created chat room.

Alwaysincharge: hey, what's up?

Thequitetype: Nothing much..

Blindkid: hey Max and Fang. Done any kissing yet?

Talkalot: hahahahahaha!

Alwaysincharge: 1

Thequitetype: 2

Alwaysincharge: 3

Thequitetype has logged off created chat room.

Alwaysincharge has logged off created chat room.

Mindreader: I wonder what their going to do to Iggy.

When I ran out of my room I nearly ran into Fang. That would have been so funny. Omigod I almost tripped and brought Fang down with me.

Hahaha! "Are you okay?" he asked as we were running. "Fine." I answered back. Finally we got to Iggy's room. Until now I didn't realize the

rope Fang was holding. This is going to be fun. Fang opened the door. The we both jumped on Iggy before he had a chance to figure out what

was going on. I tied the rope with Fang helping me. Our fingers slightly touched. "Sorry." He said. Then I heard Iggy say, "What are you to

doing?" "We are tying you up." I answered. "No I mean besides that." Iggy said. "Nothing" that wasn't from me. It was from Fang. I turned my

head to see him blush. So cute. Then I smiled Fang most of seen because he said, "What are you smiling at?" before I could stop the words I

said, "Your blush. I think its cute." The he looked at me like I was growing another head. Well you never know with the whole mutant bird kid

thing, so I touched my head. Nope I was still with one head. Thank god. When he didn't say anything I said, "Why are you looking me at me

like that?" of course he didn't answer. He just shrugged. Sure I give him a compliment and all I get in return is a shrug. When I was gone tying

up Iggy, I walked out of the room into my own. I don't care that Fang didn't give me a compliment…. Okay stop bugging me. Honestly I was a

little disappointed that he hadn't said anything back. I was bored. Great, time to talk to Mr. - Unemotional.

Mindreader: I feel bad for Iggy.

Blindkid: Max u forgot to take my computer out of my reach. :)

Alwaysincharge: Damn. I mean darn. You didn't hear that from me.

Thequitetype: there's always next time. Ha!

Talkalot: that was so funny. Where's Gazzy?

Blindkid: oh he's helping me get untied.

Talkalot: Iggy how can u see the words on the computer? Your blind.

Blindkid: really I am? Wow. Well that would explain a lot of things. Since I can see white I can see the words because they're on a white background. Ha!

Alwaysincharge: hahahaha!

Thequitetype has logged off created chat room.

Alwaysincharge has logged off created chat room.

Stinkykid: Im back. And apparently Fang and Max left again. This is gross.

I felt like taking a nap. Right when I closed my eyes, I heard a knock on my door. Fang. I felt like singing Joy To The World. No I'm totally

kidding. I didn't answer, just shut my eyes. But of course he came in anyway. He shuck me lightly. "Go away." I said. I didn't feel like talking to

anyone. "Okay, then I wonder how I'm going to wake you up. Oh I know." He said. Before I could even think of what he meant, his lips meant

mine. Now I get it. Just like sleeping beauty. But I don't think she could have had the power of my kiss in her's. It was so extreme. I felt

fireworks going off insanely. When u broke apart and we were both breathing heavily. "Wow." We both said together. Instantly we heard

running footsteps leading to my room. Fang and I quickly picked up some papers and sit on my bed pretending that the kiss didn't happen. "I

heard something…fishy." Said Iggy. "Nothing wrong here." Both Fang and I said at the same time. But after that we kept looking at each other

secretively. I so want to kiss him again. I sighed I frustration. Thank god no one heard me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Word of warning: once again I don't own Maximum Ride. Please Review or I wont put up a new chapter.**

**IM Names**

Alwaysincharge – Max

Blindkid – Iggy

Thequitetype - Fang

Mindreader – Angel

Talkalot – Nudge

Stinkykid – Gazzy

**Last time on Maximum Ride IMing about life…. **

I felt like taking a nap. Right when I closed my eyes, I heard a knock on my door. Fang. I felt like singing "Joy To The World". No I'm totally

kidding. I didn't answer, just shut my eyes. But of course he came in anyway. He shuck me lightly. "Go away." I said. I didn't feel like talking to

anyone. "Okay, then I wonder how I'm going to wake you up. Oh I know." He said. Before I could even think of what he meant, his lips meant

mine. Now I get it. Just like sleeping beauty. But I don't think she could have had the power of my kiss in her's. It was so extreme. I felt

fireworks going off instantly. When we broke apart and we were both breathing heavily. "Wow." We both said together. Instantly we heard

running footsteps leading to my room. Fang and I quickly picked up some papers and sit on my bed pretending that the kiss didn't happen. "I

heard something…fishy." Said Iggy. "Nothing wrong here." Both Fang and I said at the same time. But after that we kept looking at each other.

Secretively. I so want to kiss him again. I sighed in frustration. Thank god no one heard me.

**(Chapter 5) **

I went to bed that night dreaming of Fang. I have been doing that a lot lately. When I woke up the next morning, I felt surprisingly active

instead of grumpy when I usually wake up. I think it had to do something with dreaming of Fang. "Morning guys." I said to the flock. "Morning."

They all answered back. "I think we should go on a chat room again today." Surprisingly, that was from Fang. The he had to set off the Nudge

channel. "Ya me too. I really like talking on there even though we're in the same house. It doesn't make any sense. Do you think it makes

sense, Max.," I didn't even had time to answer her question. She just kept going. "Anyway what was I talking about? Oh ya. I still thing we

should talk on it again. I wonder if Max and Fang are going to flirt again and end up kissing." Iggy started laughing so I throw my roll at him.

"Why do you always throw things at me?" he asked. I didn't respond because Nudge started again. "Did u ever notice when ever we talk on a

chat room that Fang and Max end up kissing and…" That's when I put my hand over her mouth. "I think that's a great idea, Nudge." I put in

before she could lick my hand. I quickly moved my hand away. "You just want to kiss Fang again." Said Iggy. I grabbed Nudges roll and throw it

at him. "Quite it." Iggy said pissed. "What? I'm not smoking." I said. I laughed. Everyone else looked at me like I was weird. I sighed and went

up to my room to turn on my laptop.

Alwaysincharge has created new a chat room

Mindreader joined a created chat room

Thequitetype joined a created chat room

Talkalot has joined created chat room

Stinkykid has joined created chat room.

Blindkid has joined created chat room.

Alwaysincharge: I have a question for you, Iggy.

Blindkid: Shoot.

Alwaysincharge: Why do you always say stuff about Fang and I when you know the kids can hear?

Blindkid: You mean like right now?

Alwaysincharge: Just answer my question!

Blindkid: Okay, okay. Because it's so funny. Especially when Fang blushes. Hahahaha!

Thequitetype: You are so dead.

Alwaysincharge: I like it when he blushes.

Talkalot: OMG!! Hahahaha!

Mindreader: This is getting good.

Stinkykid: Ewww. Stop getting mushy. Please, for my sake.

Talkalot: Hahahaha!

Alwaysincharge: I'm done for the day. See you guys later.

Alwaysincharge Has logged off created chat room.

Thequitetype: Me too.

Thequitetype has logged off created chat room.

Mindreader: This is getting to become a habit.

Talkalot: You can say that again. :)

I put my laptop away and sat by the window to think. Thank God I didn't hear a knock. Although I do wish Fang was hear with me. I sighed for

like the 5th time this week. I wonder what the flock is talking about on that silly chat room. I had to get away from the cyber world for a little

bit. The sun looked so pretty coming up over the horizon. The pretty shades for pink and orange were incredible. Out of nowhere the hairs on

the back of my neck stood up. Instantly I knew that had come from Fang. Even though I didn't hear the door open because I was to deep in

thought doesn't mean he wasn't there. I felt him set down next to me. "Hey." He said, like he was on the chat room. I didn't answer. I was to

lost in thought, but I heard him. He waved him hand in front of my face. I grabbed it and just held it between us. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked after awhile. "Nothing. I was wanted to escape the world for a little while." I answered. "I completely understand."

He said. I sat up and looked in to his eyes. I was searching for something but I had no idea what. I finally found it. It was my cue. I leaned

forward. Then he leaned forward. Finally my lips touched his. His hands slid down to my waist. I put my arms around his neck. He deepened the

kiss, just a little bit. I heard a camera go off more than once. We quickly broke apart. I saw my mom of all people holding it. Then behind her

was a fit of giggles. Nudge and Angle. "Sorry honey but we couldn't resist getting a photo of you too kissing. It's just too cute seeing you

together. I blushed. Then looked at Fang. He was also blushing. I knew I shouldn't have with my mom there but he just looked too cute to

resist. I couldn't help myself. I kissed him. He tensed at first probably because my mom was there. I grinned against his lips. Another sound

went off. We broke apart again. "Smile." My mom said. Then I turned toward her and so did Fang. Then we both smiled. I saw I bright light go

off into my eyes. I was temporary blind from the flash. "Good. Now I have an excuse to make a photo album of the worlds cutest couple." My

mom said when we were done taking photos. "Um, mom. I don't think that's necessary." I whined. "Nonsense." She replied. Great I'm never

going to live this down with Iggy now. I looked at Fang. He was actually smiling at my mom. He whispered in my ear, "Come on. It's not going

to be that bad. Besides that way we'll always have proof that we belong together." I blushed. Time to kick my mom, Nudge, and Angel out of

my room. No, Fang and I are just going to snuggle. Ha!

**I know it's kind of weird at the end. But it was totally something my mom would do if she caught me kissing a boy. I really hope you guys liked it. It took me forever because it's so long. :) I love all of the people who really liked it and replied what they liked about it. This long chapter is for you. I wasn't going to make it that long but I said what the heck. Why not. Please enjoy. Also review. I want to hear what you guys liked about it. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I haven't gotten another chapter in the last 2 days. I've been super busy with Christmas and all. I hope u like this chapter. Enjoy. Also review or I will take longer to add a chapter again. I also want to see if the people who are reading this like it or not. Keep it in mind. **

**Warning: once again I don't know Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Although you probably already knew that. **

IM Names.

Alwaysincharge – Max

Blindkid – Iggy

Thequitetype - Fang

Mindreader – Angel

Talkalot – Nudge

Stinkykid – Gazzy

**Last time on Maximum Ride IMing about life… **

"Sorry honey but we couldn't resist getting a photo of you too kissing. It's just too cute seeing you together. I blushed. Then looked at Fang. He was also blushing. I knew I shouldn't

have with my mom there but he just looked too cute to resist. I couldn't help myself. I kissed him. He tensed at first probably because my mom was there. I grinned against his lips.

Another sound went off. We broke apart again. "Smile." My mom said. Then I turned toward her and so did Fang. Then we both smiled. I saw I bright light go off into my eyes. I was

temporary blind from the flash. "Good. Now I have an excuse to make a photo album of the worlds cutest couple." My mom said when we were done taking photos. "Um, mom. I don't

think that's necessary." I whined. "Nonsense." She replied. Great I'm never going to live this down with Iggy now. I looked at Fang. He was actually smiling at my mom. He whispered in

my ear, "Come on. It's not going to be that bad. Besides that way we'll always have proof that we belong together." I blushed. Time to kick my mom, Nudge, and Angel out of my room.

No, Fang and I are just going to snuggle. Ha!

**(Chapter 6) **

**Flashback:**

Sometime around midnight, I feel asleep in Fang's arms. Later that same night Fang got up to leave. He woke me up. I told him to stay and then kissed him so he knew I really did want

me to stay. He did.

Max POV

When I woke up in the morning my head was laying on Fang's chest and his arms where rapt around my waist. I didn't want to wake him up so I quietly got out of the bed making sure

he didn't stir. I seceded. The I quickly and quietly went to the door, opened it, and quickly got out shutting the door behind me. The door didn't even make a sound. Oh I was good.

When I walked down the stairs I was automatically stopped by the smell of bacon and eggs. I rushed down the stairs. "Hey Iggy." I said. The I asked the flock, "Can someone go wake

up Fang for me because if I let him sleep he'll sleep till 3pm." "Sure I'll go wake him up?" said Gazzy. I ruffled his hair as he walked by. I sat down at the table. "Hey Max." Said Angle

and Nudge together. I was about to reply when Gazzy ran down the stairs. "Fang's not in his room." He said panicked. Shoot I forgot he was in my room. "Check my room." Gazzy

nodded. And was up the stairs once again. Everyone else turned around and looked at me. Iggy had a smile on his face. "What? I fell asleep in his arms." I said. Angel and Nudge

went back to eating. Iggy was still looking at me with that same smile or his face. "That's all, Iggy!" I screamed at him. I wasn't hungry anymore so I throw my omelet at his face.

Tomatoes where running down his face. I laughed. At that same time Fang and Gazzy entered the kitchen. "God, Iggy your supposed to eat the omelet not throw it in your face." Fang

said. Even though he saw me throw it at him. I knew he was just messing with him. Then he turned to me, "Do you have anything against waking he up in the morning?" He asked. I

pecked him on the cheek, "You were looking so content that I didn't want to wake you up." I answered. "Next time wake me up." He said. So I teased, "What makes you think there

will be a next time?" And he answered, "Because I love you." "I love you too." I said and then I kissed him full on the lips. **A/N: I know I took some lines from a Rachel Hawthorne **

**book but I had to put them in there. Sorry. **"All right, break it up you two." said Iggy. Fang and I both laughed. "Sorry Iggy." Fang said. "I'm going to get dressed." I said to the flock. I

thought about what to wear as I walked up the stairs to my room. I put on my blue aeropostale shirt that the sleeve's go up to the elbow. And my blue plaid shorts that go down to

the knee. **A/N: I got the exact same outfit for X-mast and I'm wearing it right now. LOL.** I had to say I looked kind of hot. Not be conceded or anything. Hahahaha! As I walked

down stairs, Fang nodded his head. Then he stopped and looked at me again but this time longer. "I really like that outfit your wearing." He said with a smile. Then he kissed me. I

know I can get used to this.

**Sorry it's kind of short. The next chapter will be when they IM again. Sorry but I didn't want to take that much time today for IMing. I will be writing more because I got a Laptop for X-mast. Please review if u liked it or not. Oh and I know I screwed up some ages on the first chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: once again I don't know Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Although you probably already knew that. **

IM Names.

Alwaysincharge – Max

Blindkid – Iggy

Thequitetype - Fang

Mindreader – Angel

Talkalot – Nudge

Stinkykid – Gazzy

**Last time on Maximum Ride IMing about life… **

I had to say I looked kind of hot. Not be conceded or anything. Hahahaha! As I walked

down stairs, Fang nodded his head. Then he stopped and looked at me again but this time longer. "I really like that outfit your wearing." He said with a smile. Then he kissed me. I

know I can get used to this.

**(Chapter 7) **

We heard laughing so we broke apart. When I went back to my room I stopped at the door and screamed. "Chat room, now!"

Alwaysincharge has created new a chat room

Mindreader joined a created chat room

Thequitetype joined a created chat room

Talkalot has joined created chat room

Stinkykid has joined created chat room.

Blindkid has joined created chat room.

Thequitetype: Hi Max, *Says in girlish voice*

Alwaysincharge: How put sugar in ur cereal this morning?

Thequitetype: I just wanted to do that line today. *Shrugs*

Mindreader: You guys are too cute. *screeches* Sorry I wanted to sound like Nudge. LOL.

Talkalot: Hey, that not fair I wanted to be me. *Smiles*

Stinkykid: You girls are so weird.

Blindkid: IDK. Its kind of funny.

Alwaysincharge: *Sighs deeply*

Blindkid: Did u see the look and Fang and Max's faces when they got caught. Soo funny.

Alwaysincharge: Just wait till u get caught kissing someone. You will fell the same way.

Blindkid: Like that will ever happen.

Talkalot: Wha .. What do you mean?

What was going on with those two. Nobody except Nudge and Iggy haven't talked yet.

Probably because the want to know what happens.

Blindkid: um .. I can explain, I didn't mean it like that Nudge.

Talkalot: Save it for someone who cares.

Talkalot has logged off created chat room.

Blindkid: Nudge, wait. I can explain, I promise.

Blindkid has logged off created chat room.

Alwaysincharge: poor Nudge. :(

Stinkykid: Poor Iggy.

Thequitetype: Not cool, Gazzy.

Stinkykid: Says the man who every time he kisses his love he doesn't talk to her afterward.

Thequitetype: that's it…

Alwaysincharge: your going to get it now.

Thequitetype: We're playing Truth Or Dare.

Alwaysincharge: What! I thought u were going to punish him!

Talkalot has logged on to created chat room.

Talkalot: I thought I heard someone type Truth Or Dare. Im so playing.

Thequitetype: Right on!

Blindkid has logged on to created chat room.

Blindkid: What r u? a surfer? Im so playing.

Mindreader: I guess I will play too.

Stinkykid: I'll play if Max plays.

No one typed which meant they were waiting for me to reply.

Thequitetype: we're waiting, Max.

Alwaysincharge: FINE! I'll play.

Thequitetype: okay here are the rules. Numbero uno, if u do a dare the flock who doesn't have that dare watches. 2 if u chose dare u have to do it no matter how embarrassing it is. *Looks At Max.* 3 same with truth u have to answer it. *Is still looking at Max*…

Alwaysincharge: why do u keep looking at me?

Thequitetype: *Shrugs" And that's it. Someone go first.

Mindreader: I'll go. Iggy truth or dare?

Blindkid: Let me think, Dare.

Mindreader: I dare you to go kiss Nudge.

Talkalot: What!?

Blindkid: Fine.

I got up and opened my door. Then the flock minus Iggy and Nudge came into my room since it was across the hall from Nudge's. Then Iggy went into her room. "No closing the door."

Angel said. Iggy glared at us. He looked embarrassed, then he leaned into Nudge and kissed her. The younger kids laughed. Gazzy looked disgusted. Then everyone went back to their

rooms.

Blindkid: Angel, Truth Or Dare?

Mindreader: Truth.

Blindkid: Is it true that you like the new kid that lives next door?

Mindreader: Iggy!

Blindkid: You have to answer the question.

Mindreader: Yes. *Blushes* Fang, Truth Or Dare?

Thequitetype: I can't believe I'm going to say this because I'm going to regret this later but I say *Sigh* Dare.

Alwaysincharge: What!

Mindreader: Calm down. I dare you to Kiss Max

Thequitetype: Okay.

That's weird he didn't type like he was that mad. I saw the flock go into Nudge's room. Why are they making me do this? Then I saw Fang walking slowly toward me. I saw him smiling.

I knew he wasn't mad about this dare. I wasn't either, but did make me uncomfortable was the flock looking on. It seemed like forever but he finally got to my room. And he did

something I didn't even think of. When he was leaning toward me he closed the door with his foot. I heard mumble that came out like that it wasn't fair. I looked into his eyes and they

were so beautiful and so brown. They were sparkling like magic. I wanted to lean toward him but that wasn't the rule he was supposed to kiss me so it took all my will power to not to

that. He looked into my eyes and must of found what he was looking for because he swiftly put his lips to mine. I didn't tense up which he must of thought I would because he grinned

against my lips. He started to pull away. His lips weren't touching mine anymore. I quickly grabbed him and put his lips back to mine with out thinking. Then I heard laughing but it

sounded like it was coming from a dog. We broke apart and looked down. It was Total. Fang opened the door and Total ran out of it to Nudge's room. Before that moment I didn't

realized he had a video camera on him. Fang and I both tried to get it from him before the could see the tape of Fang and I kissing. We fell to the ground with a thud. "To slow." Total

said. When he wasn't paying attention a grabbed the camera and ran to my room. I shut the door and turned around. I screamed and jumped about 3 feet into the air. Fang. "You

scared the crap out of me." I said. "Sorry." He said. He didn't sound sorry. "Now where were we?" Then he moved toward me for the second time today. "What do you mean?" I asked

stupidly. He didn't answer he just kept moving closer to me. I couldn't wait any longer so I kissed him. This surprised him but not enough to break the kiss. Good because if he did he

would regret it. I'm totally kidding. I think.

**I hoped you liked it. Sorry this took along time. To much Fax? I had someone complain that it was to much Fax. I know can you believe it? Review and let me know if its getting boring. I the next chapter there's going to be a surprising twist. :) ****How'd you like the Nuggy? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: once again I don't know Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Although you probably already knew that. **

**IM Names.**

Alwaysincharge – Max

Blindkid – Iggy

Thequitetype - Fang

Mindreader – Angel

Talkalot – Nudge

Stinkykid – Gazzy

**Last time on Maximum Ride IMing about life… **

Then I saw Fang walking slowly toward me. I saw him smiling. I knew he wasn't mad about this dare. I wasn't either, but did make me uncomfortable was the flock looking on. It

seemed like forever but he finally got to my room. And he did something I didn't even think of. When he was leaning toward me he closed the door with his foot. I heard mumble that

came out like that it wasn't fair. I looked into his eyes and they were so beautiful and so brown. They were sparkling like magic. I wanted to lean toward him but that wasn't the rule

he was supposed to kiss me so it took all my will power to not to

that. He looked into my eyes and must of found what he was looking for because he swiftly put his lips to mine. I didn't tense up which he must of thought I would because he grinned

against my lips. He started to pull away. His lips weren't touching mine anymore. I quickly grabbed him and put his lips back to mine with out thinking. Then I heard laughing but it

sounded like it was coming from a dog. We broke apart and looked down. It was Total. Fang opened the door and Total ran out of it to Nudge's room. Before that moment I didn't

realized he had a video camera on him. Fang and I both tried to get it from him before the could see the tape of Fang and I kissing. We fell to the ground with a thud. "To slow." Total

said. When he wasn't paying attention a grabbed the camera and ran to my room. I shut the door and turned around. I screamed and jumped about 3 feet into the air. Fang. "You

scared the crap out of me." I said. "Sorry." He said. He didn't sound sorry. "Now where were we?" Then he moved toward me for the second time today. "What do you mean?" I asked

stupidly. He didn't answer he just kept moving closer to me. I couldn't wait any longer so I kissed him. This surprised him but not enough to break the kiss. Good because if he did he

would regret it. I'm totally kidding. I think.

**(Chapter 8) **

The next morning I had this great trick to play on Fang. I went downstairs looking for the flock. Hopefully Fang wasn't down there so my plan could work. He wasn't but I had to do this

fast before he came down. "Come here guys." I told the flock to huddle. I told them my plan and everyone thought it was great. I covered Nudges mouth before she screwed up my

whole plan, even though she was not saying anything but I knew she would. Then Fang came down and we acted normal even though my plan just started. But it looks that way to

Fang. "Hi Fang." I said to him like I was not happy to see him. He nodded and then looked at me again with a confused look on his face. I rolled my eyes. When I saw him come down I

really wanted to kiss him but that wasn't the plan. He looked hurt. I walked toward the table and sat down. Fang sat down next to me and put his arm over my shoulder. I shrugged it

off and walked away. Fang looked hurt as I walked away. I just wanted to hug him but I couldn't. "What's wrong with Max." Fang said hurt. "I don't know." Iggy answered back. I got

to my door and slammed it shut so hard that almost the door broke off of the wall. I heard footstep coming from Fang but they weren't walking, they where running. **(A/N: I know this**

**is kind of mean but it will make sense later trust me.)** A knock sounded at my door. "Can I come in?" Fang said. God I felt bad. "No!" I said. My voice cracked so I started crying. He

had heard me. "What's wrong?" " Nothing! You wont understand." I said crying. He asked me other questions but I didn't answer. I heard him walk away. Oh god. He was going to try

to get in through the window. I ran toward it and locked it and shut the drapes. Then almost silently I heard Fangs wings by my window. I heard the lock jiggle, like he was trying to

get it open. "Damn it, Max! Open the window!" he said pissed, no, more than pissed. "No!' I screamed. He stopped jiggling the lock and I could almost see him looking at me with a hurt

expression on his face. I walked to the corner of my room and sat down of the floor hugging my knees so he couldn't see me anymore. Even though I covered the windows with

drapes you could still see through a little bit. This is the only spot that doesn't let anyone outside see in. I felt really bad. But it will work out in the end and it will be worth this prank.

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I went to Arizona for vacation and the hotel room didn't have internet so it was not every fun at the hotel room. I know this sounds really mean in this chapter and also in the next but I promise it will work out. I was kind of bored with all of the Fax for awhile. Enjoy!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: once again I don't know Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Although you probably already knew that. **

**IM Names.**

Alwaysincharge – Max

Blindkid – Iggy

Thequitetype - Fang

Mindreader – Angel

Talkalot – Nudge

Stinkykid – Gazzy

**Last time on Maximum Ride IMing about life…**

"Damn it, Max! Open the window!" he said pissed, no, more than pissed. "No!

screamed. He stopped jiggling the lock and I could almost see him looking at me with

hurt expression on his face. I walked to the corner of my room and sat down of the floor

hugging my knees so he couldn't see me anymore. Even though I covered the windows

with drapes you could still see through a little bit. This is the only spot that doesn't let

anyone outside see in. I felt really bad. But it will work out in the end and it will be worth

this prank.

**(Chapter 9)**

I sat on my bed with Fang still messing with my window. I desited to go downstairs to end this prank. When I was in the kitchen I noticed Fang had beaten me there. I walked over to

him. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. He noticed me change in my mood and step toward me. "What was wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. I just thought are relationship could

have a twist." I said laughing harder now. He was glaring at me now. "You are going to pay." he said. Then he step forward to me with a look in his eye that said I was in trouble. So

what was a girl to do. This girl ran. More spastically around the kitchen. He followed me like I knew he would. I led him to my room. When we were both in my room, I shut the door. I

pushed Fang up against the door and kissed him. When we broke apart he said, "I thought you didn't loved me anymore." I knew he was talking about the prank. "I just thought the

kids where sick of all the Faxness." I said. He laughed at the nickname I had given us. Then we heard from Iggy and Angel fighting downstairs. When we got halfway downstairs we

could hear Angel yelling at Iggy. "No, Iggy. I won't go talk to him. He probably hates me." I heard Iggy sigh. "Who hates you Angle?" I asked. "The cute boy across the street. His name

is Matt. Iggy over here wants me to talk to him. But I would rather admire him from afar." She answered me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy go outside. I looked through the

window and saw him running across the street. "Is that his house?" Fang asked. She screamed and ran toward her room. "Nice going, Fang." I said while I punched him. "Ow." was all

he responded. I rolled my eyes and said, "Sorry." He smiled. I was about to go up the stairs but Fang grabbed my arm. "You better give her some time to cool down." I nodded. I heard

the front door open and in walked Iggy with a cute guys who my guess was Matt. "Thanks to you Iggy, Angel's locked herself in her room." I said. "I'll get her." Offered Matt. I could tell

Matt liked Angel just as much as she liked him. I snickered. Fang glanced at me. I shrugged. It was supposed to sorry. He smiled. I heard laughing and footsteps coming down the

stairs. Angel was flirting. How cute. "Your so funny, Matt." she said giggling. Those two were acting weird. I don't feel very safe around this guy if you know what I mean.

**Is Max right? Is this guy messing with the flock? Guess you'll need to read the next chapter to find out. Sorry for the cliff hanger. I know I hate when that happens. I didn't mean to make it kind of short. Remember to review. Special thanks to ****thiscrazylady**** of making me one of their favorite authors. *Smiles huge* **


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: once again I don't know Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Although you probably already knew that. **

**IM Names.**

Alwaysincharge – Max

Blindkid – Iggy

Thequitetype - Fang

Mindreader – Angel

Talkalot – Nudge

Stinkykid – Gazzy

**Last time on Maximum Ride IMing about life… **

"I'll get her." Offered Matt. I could tell Matt liked Angel just as much as she liked him. I

snickered. Fang glanced at me. I shrugged. It was supposed to sorry. He smiled. I heard

laughing and footsteps coming down the stairs. Angel was flirting. How cute. "Your so

funny, Matt." she said giggling. Those two were acting weird. I don't feel very safe

around this guy if you know what I mean.

**(Chapter 10) **

"Well, I better get going." Said Matt. Angel looked disappointed. It's about time he left.

"Since we haven't been on a chat room for awhile, lets go on now." said fang.

Thequitetype has joined created chat room,

Alwaysincharge has joined created chat room.

Talkalot has joined created chat room.

Stinkykid has joined created chat room.

Blindkid has joined created chat room.

Mindreader has joined created chat room.

Thequitetype: Yo.

Alwaysincharge: Hello.

Mindreader: Isn't Matt cute, Nudge?

Talkalot: Totally cute. I love his smile.

Blindkid: Me too.

Thequitetype: . . .

Stinkykid: . . .

Blindkid: I was just making fun of Angel and Nudge.

Talkalot: You were making fun of me?

Blindkid: No that's not what I meant.

Talkalot: Then what did you mean?

Blindkid: I . . um.

Talkalot: Thanks so much for that heart filled comment, Iggy.

Talkalot has logged off created chat room.

Alwaysincharge: Well go after her, Iggy.

Blindkid: Like that works so well with you two.

Thequitetype: Just go after her.

Blindkid: Why, You don't go after Max.

Alwaysincharge: Totally true.

Blindkid: All you do is follow her to her room, wait till she shuts the door and snickers when she slams it in your face. Then you say something like are you okay. Which you know she isn't. Then she won't talk for you for like a day and a half.

Alwaysincharge: He has a point.

Thequitetype: That is not what happens.

Blindkid: It's happened once.

Thequitetype: Once. Has it ever happened again?

Blindkid: No. . .

Mindreader: Iggy, your not like Fang. Just go console her.

Blindkid: Okay.

Blindkid has logged off created chat room.

Alwaysincharge: Finally.

Mindreader: I know right.

Stinkykid: I still think girls are gross.

Thequitetype: Not for long.

Mindreader: Ya Gazzy. You wont not like girls for your whole life.

Talkalot has logged on to created chat room.

Talkalot: What did I miss?

Thequitetype: Nothing much. Just being dumb.

Blindkid has logged on to created chat room.

Mindreader: OMG, Nudge. Now that your here, we can talk about who cute Matt is.

Talkalot: Totally.

Thequitetype: Oh God.

Alwaysincharge: I think its kind of cute. I bet you talk about cute girls with your friends, Fang.

Thequitetype: Only you, babe.

Alwaysincharge: :)

Mindreader: I haven't even read his mind yet because I don't want to know if he doesn't like me. Does that make sense?

Talkalot: totally. I think his eyes are amazing.

Alwaysincharge: Of course not as amazing as Fang's. JK. Maybe.

Mindreader: Fang is blushing. Hahahaha!

Talkalot: so funny.

Blindkid: That's funny. I never even knew Fang could blush. Ha!

Talkalot: Hahahaha!

Thequitetype: Thanks, Angel.

Mindreader: Welcome. 3

Alwaysincharge: How cute! LOL

Mindreader: I also think I might 3 the boy across the street.

Thequitetype: TMI, Angel. I don't want to hear my baby sister talking about boys. UNCOMFORTABLE!

Talkalot: Hahahaha!

Mindreader: Sorry.

Mindreader: but come on how cute is his

Thequitetype: ANGEL!!!

Mindreader: Oops.

Talkalot: Hahahaha.

Alwaysincharge: Come on, Fang. Its so cute.

Thequitetype: No way. Not when I'm in the room or in the chat room.

Mindreader: Then leave.

Alwaysincharge: Angel, tone.

Mindreader: Sorry Fang.

Thequitetype: *Shrugs*

**I hoped you liked it. Remember to R & R please. Enjoy. In the next chapter you will find out why Angel hasn't read Matt's mind yet. And if he's good or bad. I think this one kind of sucked. Sorry if you think it does. Sorry it was kind of short. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: once again I don't know Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Although you probably already knew that. **

**IM Names.**

Alwaysincharge – Max

Blindkid – Iggy

Thequitetype - Fang

Mindreader – Angel

Talkalot – Nudge

Stinkykid – Gazzy

**Last time on Maximum Ride IMing about life… **

Thequitetype: No way. Not when I'm in the room or in the chat room.

Mindreader: Then leave.

Alwaysincharge: Angel, tone.

Mindreader: Sorry Fang.

Thequitetype: *Shrugs*

**(Chapter 11) **

I was just about to write back when there was a knock at the front door. "I got it!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs and almost tripped. That would hurt. I looked through the peep whole

to see who it was. Matt. "Angel's not here." I said as I opened the door. "I know." he said while he walked into the house. "Sure, come on in." I said since he was already in.

Something bad is going to happen, I just know it. Plus he wasn't even her aged. He was closer to my age then he is Angel's. "Why are you here, then?" That wasn't me, that was Fang.

Jealous boyfriend of mine. You gotta love that. "I'll wait for Angel." Matt said. Fang and I looked at each other. We both had the same feeling like something bad was going to happen.

I walked away and looked at Matt over my shoulder. I guess I'm going to have to keep a close eye on him. Then out of nowhere this great idea popped into my head. I rushed over to

Fang and told him my plan. He grinned, a sign that it was a good idea. Then I ran to Iggy's room. "Iggy, I really need your help," He looked up from whatever he was doing. "Can you

put a video camera in very room. In say about 10 minutes?" He nodded. I could totally kiss him right now. But of course Fang's my boyfriend so that would be a bad idea. "Why?" Iggy

asked. "I want to figure out what Matt is up too." I answered. I could see he understood. "And put the monitor in my room so I can watch what he's doing while it's happening." Iggy

nodded once again. "Nudge take this walkie - Talkie, find Angel, and stall her as long as you can. Page me when you find her. And also I'll let you know when she can come home. Make

sure she doesn't read your mind." I said. We could all block Angel from reading our minds. She flew out her window. I really hope this works. "Good plan." I turned around. Fang. I

quickly kissed him. "Thanks." I said, smiling. "All set." Said Iggy. I nodded and went into my room to see what the little weasel was up to. "You might need this too," Iggy said. He

handed me a ear piece and microphone. "We all have one." He said leaving. "Thanks." I smiled. I turned my attention back to the television. Matt was looking through our bookshelf. He

wouldn't find anything but you never know. "Q Fang." I said into the mouth piece, "On it." He answered. It was so like Iggy to do what he wanted to do. And that was to up a monitor

in each of our rooms hooked up to a TV in their rooms so they knew what was going on. Sometimes I think he's smarter than me. I said sometimes. On the TV I saw Fang talking to

Matt. I could also hear him. "Fang, don't give anything away." I said. I hear him take in a quick breath telling me, he knew what he was doing. He pulled out a book and showed it to

Matt. What in the world was he doing? All I could do is watch because if I did any thing else, I would give to much anyway. "Leave." I said to Fang. I hear him say bye to Matt and go

upstairs. "What was that?" I said to Fang through the mouth piece. It was weird but I could almost hear him shrug. "Leave him be right now." I said to everyone though comms. So we

did just that. We waited and watched Matt. Nothing Happened. After awhile Iggy said, "Q Max." **(A/N: Since the house is white, Iggy can see. In case your wondering.)** I rolled my

eyes and headed down the stairs into the kitchen. "Play it cool." I heard in my ear. Fang. I huffed. He laughed. "I've been waiting for you." Matt said. I looked behind me incase Angel

was home. No one was behind me. Maybe he was talking to me. "What?" I said. Maybe he said something else and I heard it wrong. "I've been waiting for you." Nope. I heard it right.

"I thought you were waiting for Angel." I said. I heard Fang grind his teeth together. "Don't you get it. I like you not her. When I found out that she liked me, I found the excuse to

come over here and see you." he said, like nothing was wrong. Then before I could react, Matt grabbed my shoulders and kissed me so hard that I swear my lips where going to fall off.

I heard a high pitched sound coming from my ear as someone throw the ear piece and mouth piece. "Ow!" I said holding my ear. as I pushed him. "You know you want me." Matt said

leaning back in. I grabbed the book that was right next to me and pressed it against his lips. "No! Who I want is my boyfriend, Fang!" I said as I got away from him. He once again tried

to press his lips to mine but something blocked him. Fang. My hero. "Can't you take a hint. She doesn't want to kiss you." Fang said. I could tell he was trying to control his anger, not

for Matt's sake but for mine. He knew I didn't like it when he got in to fights with people besides Erasers and Flyboys. "I knew you would be a problem, but not for long." Matt said. Why that little. . .

**Tada! I hope you liked it. Sorry for cliff hanger but it was necessary. I felt bad about the last chapter being suckish and short. I hope this one didn't suck. By the way for those people who were confused about the last chapter where Fang said he didn't like his little sister talking about boys in front of him. I made it that way because the flock is the only family there have, there all little brothers and sister. While besides Max and Fang. ****J**** Enjoy. Please R & R. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: once again I don't know Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Although you probably already knew that. Sorry But I have school again and I might not update everyday. **

**IM Names.**

Alwaysincharge – Max

Blindkid – Iggy

Thequitetype - Fang

Mindreader – Angel

Talkalot – Nudge

Stinkykid – Gazzy

**Last time on Maximum Ride IMing about life… **

"I knew you would be a problem, but not for long." Matt said. Why that little…

**(Chapter 12). **

Matt left. Thank goodness. I couple minutes after he left, my walkie-talkie beeped and in walked Nudge and Angel. "Chat room?" Fang asked. We all nodded.

Thequitetype has joined created chat room.

Alwaysincharge has joined created chat room.

Talkalot has joined created chat room.

Stinkykid has joined created chat room.

Blindkid has joined created chat room.

Mindreader has joined created chat room.

Alwaysincharge: Hi guys.

Thequitetype: *Is mad*

Mindreader: Why is Fang mad?

Blindkid: I have no idea.

Everyone except Angel knew Iggy was lying,

Talkalot: Did u like the shopping trip, Angel?

Mindreader: How could I not. Its shopping.

Alwaysincharge: So true.

Stinkykid: I hate shopping.

Alwaysincharge: Ditto.

Thequitetype: You just agreed with Angel.

Alwaysincharge: Exactly. I agreeing with her doesn't mean I have to love shopping.

Blindkid: That makes sense.

Stinkykid: No it doesn't. My brain hurts.

Talkalot: LOL.

Thequitetype: . . .

Mindreader: Fang being silent. Shocker. Ha!

Thequitetype: Watch ur mouth, Angel.

Alwaysincharge: Fang!

Thequitetype: What! She knows I was joking.

Alwaysincharge: Lucky she did. JK.

Thequitetype: Come on, you know you love me.

Stinkykid: Ew!

Mindreader: Cute. *Smiles*

Talkalot: So cute! *Smiles like Angel*

Blindkid: . . .

Alwaysincharge: That's why ur my boyfriend.

Thequitetype: Of course. *grins*

Stinkykid: Are you two love birds done? Its grossing me out.

Blindkid: Get used to it.

Stinkykid: I don't think I ever will.

Talkalot: Hahahaha!

Mindreader: Ha!

Alwaysincharge: Do u really think ur going to hate girls for the rest on ur life?

Stinkykid: I hope so.

Thequitetype: . . .

Alwaysincharge: *Sigh*

Thequitetype: Just forget it.

Mindreader: I thinks its kind of weird.

Talkalot: Ditto.

Alwaysincharge: I guess ur right, Fang.

Thequitetype: I always am.

Talkalot: Hahahahaha!

Mindreader: U guys crack me up.

Blindkid: U said crack. Hahahaha!

Stinkykid: Crack, hahahaha!

Thequitetype: . . .

Alwaysincharge: Iggy, and Gazzy, you guys are so immature.

Stinkykid: And that's a bad thing?

Alwaysincharge: For u no. But for Iggy yes.

Blindkid: I just thought it was funny. That doesn't mean I'm immature.

Thequitetype: He has a point.

Alwaysincharge: Your not helping.

Mindreader: He just likes it when u get mad.

Thequitetype: Angel!

Mindreader: He also I thinking that Max is cute when she gets mad.

Alwaysincharge: *Blushes*

Thequitetype: Angel!

Talkalot: Hahahaha! Cant . . . Breathe . . . Must stop . . . Laughing!

Mindreader: I chose to ignore you Fang.

Thequitetype: Aren't u going to do anything about that, Max?

Alwaysincharge: Nope. I told her to do that. LOL

Thequitetype: Great. My girlfriend gets a mind reader to shut me up. it's the end of the world.

Alwaysincharge: It will be if you don't kiss me in the next hour.

Thequitetype: Well to save the world, why not.

Thequitetype has logged off created chat room.

Alwaysincharge has logged off created chat room.

I logged off the chat room and sat by the window waiting for Fang. I didn't think he would actually kiss menow. My door opened. "Hey." I said. He nodded. I stood up and walked

toward him. He grabbed me shoulders and gently pushed me against the wall. He quickly put his lips to mine. I moved my arms to around his neck. His hands went around my waist.

Then he lifted me up. I put my hands on his shoulders to hold on to something or else I would have fallen over. He still had me lifted into the air when he broke the kiss. "Did I save the

world?" he asked as he gently put my feet once again on the floor. I knew he was teasing. I nodded. Then I kissed him and I felt him grin against my lips. All of a sudden there was a

thump on the wall. Iggy. "I'll see you in the chat room." Fang said. He quickly kissed my cheek and walked toward his room.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. So much homework. I hope u liked this chapter. Please R & R. Enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: once again I don't know Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Although you probably already knew that. IMing about life is now being CONTINUED!!!! YAAAAY!!! **

**IM Names.**

Alwaysincharge – Max

Blindkid – Iggy

Thequitetype - Fang

Mindreader – Angel

Talkalot – Nudge

Stinkykid – Gazzy

**Last time on Maximum Ride IMing about life… **

I nodded. Then I kissed him and I felt him grin against my lips. All of a sudden there was a thump on the wall. Iggy. "I'll see you in the chat room." Fang said. He quickly kissed my cheek and walked toward his room.

**(Chapter 13) **

Thequitetype has joined created chat room.

Alwaysincharge has joined created chat room.

Talkalot has joined created chat room.

Stinkykid has joined created chat room.

Blindkid has joined created chat room.

Mindreader has joined created chat room.

Thequitetype: Yo, guys.

Alwaysincharge: Hi *Blushes* LOL

Thequitetype: . . .

Mindreader: Hi Max and Fang. *smiles wide*

Blindkid: What were you guys up too, Max and Fang.

Alwaysincharge: Nothing.

Thequitetype: Nothing. . .

Talkalot: I think I have an idea.

Alwaysincharge: You'd better not, if you want to stay healthy. JK.

Stinkykid: Im confused.

Mindreader: Shocker. LOL

Stinkykid: God, my own sister being mean to me.

Mindreader: Shut up, Gazzy or I'll p

Alwaysincharge: Guys! Could u stop fighting and have a normal life for like 10 minutes!

Thequitetype: Nice joke, Max.

Blindkid: Ya really funny. Us being normal is not likely. Hahahaha!

Alwaysincharge: Right. . . Ok, bad idea.

Mindreader: LOL.

Talkalot: Hahahahahahahaha!

Thequitetype: . . .

Mindreader: Chill out, Nudge!

Talkalot: Hahahahahaha!

Alwaysincharge: NUDGE!!!!

Talkalot: Sorry, My bad. *Giggles*

Thequitetype: . . .

Mindreader: Fang is thinking about the kiss in your room, Max.

Thequitetype: ANGEL!!!!

Alwaysincharge: Thanks for blowing our cover, Fang.

Blindkid: Wait, Back up! Did you say in their room Angel!!!???

Mindreader: *Giggles* Maybe.

Blindkid: Ewwwww! Wait. . . Did u use protection?

Stinkykid: What's that?

Mindreader: Iggy you r so going to get it this time!!!!!!

Talkalot: Nice u pissed Max off, Iggy.

Stinkykid: No one answered my question!!

Thequitetype: Nothing, Gazzy! Its nothing! Iggy's just being dumb. All we did was kiss.

Blindkid: Surrre!!

Alwaysincharge: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!

Blindkid: Im so scared. LOL. What r u going to do, Max.

Thequitetype: Run dude. I mean run for ur life, kind of way.

Alwaysincharge has logged off created chat room

Blindkid: Come on she's not that bad.

**Fangs POV: **

I was about to write back when I heard a scream and a thump coming from Iggy's room. So I booked it to see what had happened. When I almost got to Iggy's door, I walked into the room slowly. Then I saw what had happened. I started laughing. Serves Iggy right for messing with Max.

**sorry for the cliff hanger. I hope it wasn't too short. Hope you liked it. Please R & R. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: once again I don't know Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Although you probably already knew that. Also please check out my other fan fiction story called Fang's Girl. I need more people reading and reviewing it. PLEASE!! **

**IM Names.**

Alwaysincharge – Max

Blindkid – Iggy

Thequitetype - Fang

Mindreader – Angel

Talkalot – Nudge

Stinkykid – Gazzy

**Last time on Maximum Ride IMing about life… **

I was about to write back when I heard a scream and a thump coming from Iggy's room. So I booked it to see what had happened. When I almost got to Iggy's door, I walked into the room slowly. Then I saw what had happened. I started laughing. Serves Iggy right for messing with Max.

**(chapter 14) **

**Fang's POV **

My guess was that Iggy was on his computer not knowing what was about to happen, when Max sneaked into his room and tackled him which made him scream and when they hit the floor and that's what that big thump was. I started laughing all over again. Iggy must of heard me because he said, "Its not funny, Fang!" "It totally is dude." I helped Max up and then helped Iggy up. "I told you not to mess with her, and what do u do, you piss her off." I said laughing harder, but for me that's like snickering. I heard a stampede of little kids running to the room to find out what happened. They stopped and started laughing as Angel told them what happened. "Chat room, guys." Angel said. Everyone turned around and heading to their rooms except Iggy who of course was already in his.

Thequitetype has joined created chat room.

Alwaysincharge has joined created chat room.

Talkalot has joined created chat room.

Stinkykid has joined created chat room.

Blindkid has joined created chat room.

Mindreader has joined created chat room.

Talkalot: Hi!!!!!!!!!! Guys!!!!!!!!!!!

Blindkid: Chill out, Nudge.

Talkalot: At least I didn't get beat up by Max. LOL

Alwaysincharge: Guys calm down.

Blindkid: I would've thought you would have been warm considering you keep kissing Fang.

Stinkykid: Ewwwww!

Alwaysincharge: Grrrrr! That was for you, Iggy.

Blindkid: What?! I assume you feel warm because Fang told me he does when he kisses you.

Thequitetype: Nice going, Iggy. Thanks so much.

Talkalot: LOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!

Mindreader: Hahahaha!

Blindkid: Your welcome Fang! *Smiles*

Alwaysincharge: *Blushes because of what Iggy said*

Mindreader: Fang wants to see you blush Max!!!!

Thequitetype: ANGEL!!!

Mindreader: Sorry.

Alwaysincharge: *Blushes even brighter*

Mindreader: Fang wants to

Thequitetype: Don't say it Angel.

Alwaysincharge: Say what?

Mindreader: Well

Thequitetype: ANGEL!!! No. . . Don't say it.

Alwaysincharge: You guys are so weird sometimes.

Thequitetype: Oh ya, because us having wings isn't weird enough.

Stinkykid: LOL

Blindkid: I have wings? I had no idea!! Why didn't you guys TELL me!!!! That would explain so much.

Alwaysincharge: *Sighs and shakes head*

Mindreader: LOL

Talkalot: WOW. LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

**I hope you liked it. For everyone who loves what I write, please check out my other fanfic called 'Fang's Girl'** **I only have one review =( But I thinks its really good. Please check it out. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was grounded for a very long time. If u wouldn't mind, could you guys check out my other story called: Listening To My Gut. It has a lot of Fax. And I know you people like Fax, am I right? LOL. Sorry for spelling mistakes and all that. **

**IM Names.**

Alwaysincharge – Max

Blindkid – Iggy

Thequitetype - Fang

Mindreader – Angel

Talkalot – Nudge

Stinkykid – Gazzy

**Last time on Maximum Ride IMing about life… **

Talkalot: WOW. LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

(chapter 15)

**Max's POV:**

I was running from 60 Erasers-that was-until I got to a cliff. But I don't think that would be a problem since I have wings. I stepped off the cliff. But I couldn't get my wings out. I started

panicking and screaming, while the many Erasers were just laughing like they knew something like this was going to happen. I looked down below as I was falling. I was 20 feet away

from death. Now 10. 5 feet. I screamed for Fang and the rest of the flock hoping they would hear me. But unfortunately nobody came to help. I screamed as loud at I could, trying to get

my wings out. And then I screamed one last time, very loud, and I do mean loud. Something was shaking me. I couldn't figure out where it came from.

"Max!" Said, a male voice.

I looked around me, nothing. And then I hit me ground, and I was out, like a light.

"Max!" The voice said again. Where the heck is that coming from?

"Max! Wake up!" It said once again. Wait, I'm asleep? That wasn't right. I was dead, for doing something so stupid.

"Max, please wake up." That sounded like my mom. I must be hysterical, if not getting there.

"Iggy, get a cold washcloth to put on her head. She has a rising fever." Mom voice, said again.

"We'll have to do something to wake her up, but what." That beautiful Male voice said once again.

I heard a little girl, giggle.

"What?" A lot of people said together.

"She's fine. She thinks she's dead, because of her dream. Other than that she's fine, well I wouldn't say 'fine'. But she can hear us now." Said the little girl.

"Max, please listen to us and open your eyes." Mom voice said again.

I opened my eyes. I was laying in bed and the washcloth was on my head. The flock was around the bed, with my mom in the middle. I was sweating and sticky.

"Are you okay, Max?" Fang asked.

I nodded, not wanting to let my weakness show. To them, I think it would be weird to see your leader cry. I was supposed to be strong and powerful, I would not cry.

"Its okay, Max. You can do show emotion." Said Angel.

The whole flock looked at me then, including Total and Ella. I couldn't let them see me like this. I ran to the bathroom before anyone thought about what I would do. I locked the door, got

in the shower having the water get my clothes, and just cry. Angel was right, I could show emotion, just not in front of the flock.

"Max, we're going to get something to eat, OK" Mom said.

"Ok, have fun."

I stood in the shower until I heard the door close and lock. I don't care how stupid I looked, I went to my room dripping wet, to change. I put on large orange converses tee-shirt, and

jeans. I opened my door and snuck into Nudge's room and put on some cover-up, so nobody could tell I was crying. I went into the kitchen and made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Right before I put it in my mouth, I heard the front door unlock. I quickly went to my room before anyone noticed I was down there, before I got to the last step, I heard Angel yell to go

on the chat room. Maybe it wouldn't hurt…

Mindreader created chat room.

Stinkykid joined created chat room.

Blindkid joined created chat room.

Talkalot joined created chat room.

Thequitetype joined created chat room.

Alwaysincharge joined created chat room.

Talkalot: Hey!!!

Mindreader: hi.

Blindkid: S'up?

Stinkykid: hey.

Thequitetype: Yo…

Stinkykid: I'm watching Spongebob Squarepants!

Mindreader: Me too.

Talkalot: I'm watching America's Next Top Model!!! I love that show its like so amazing and awesome and

Blindkid: Chill, Nudge!

Talkalot: Sorry …

Alwaysincharge: …

Thequitetype: ….

Alwaysincharge: …..

Thequitetype: ……..

Blindkid: Looks like there's competition between Max and Fang.

Alwaysincharge: ……….

Mindreader: LOL.

Thequitetype: ………..

Talkalot: Wow.

Alwaysincharge: I'm not playing anymore.

Thequitetype: Cause u know u lost.

Stinkykid: O burn!

Alwaysincharge: Shut up, Gazzy!

Blindkid: Max is going to hurt someone.

Alwaysincharge: Yeah, its going to be you.

Talkalot: LOL

Mindreader: Hahaha!

Talkalot: This chat room isn't as fun, today.

Stinkykid: *Smiles*

Blindkid: Cough Cough. That's nasty, Gazzy! I can smell it all the way from my room.

Talkalot: What r u Ewwwww!! Gazzy!

Mindreader: Hold it in next time, Gazzy.

Thequitetype: ….

Alwaysincharge: That's so gross.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I stopped because I was mad that I didn't get nominated for the Maximum Ride awards. :[. Which was disappointing. This is the last chapter, sorry but I think people don't like my stories. **

**IM Names.**

Alwaysincharge – Max

Blindkid – Iggy

Thequitetype - Fang

Mindreader – Angel

Talkalot – Nudge

Stinkykid – Gazzy

**Last time on Maximum Ride IMing about life… **

Talkalot: What r u Ewwwww!! Gazzy!

Mindreader: Hold it in next time, Gazzy.

Thequitetype: ….

Alwaysincharge: That's so gross.

(Chapter 16) The end.

Mindreader created chat room.

Stinkykid joined created chat room.

Blindkid joined created chat room.

Talkalot joined created chat room.

Thequitetype joined created chat room.

Alwaysincharge joined created chat room.

Alwaysincharge: Hey guys, I'm thinking we should move again.

Mindreader: Gasp

Talkalot: Gasp

Blindkid: Y?

Alwaysincharge: Because…

Alwaysincharge: Fang what do u think?

Thequitetype: *shrugs*

Alwaysincharge: Sigh

Blindkid: Looks like Max just asked her boyfriends opinion and he did nothing. :]

Stinkykid: Hahaha!

Alwaysincharge: Grr!

Mindreader: Chill Max

Talkalot: LOL

Blindkid: So Fang, Kiss anyone lately?

Talkalot: LOL

Thequitetype: . . .

Blindkid: Max?

Alwaysincharge: It's none of your business

Blindkid: O but it is

Mindreader: LOL

Stinkykid: Ew! Kissing is so gross.

Blindkid: You won't think that for long, Gazzy.

Alwaysincharge: So to my mom's house?

Mindreader: Yay

Talkalot: Yes

Thequitetype: whatever

Alwaysincharge: sigh.

The End


End file.
